Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polyurea crosslinked particles for a transport device member. In addition, the present invention relates to a sliding member including a lubricant-retaining coating film that retains an oil, for example, to a surface treatment through which an engine sliding portion has low friction. In addition, the present invention relates to a method of preparing polyurea crosslinked particles for a transport device member.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2015-118189, filed Jun. 11, 2015, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, in a sliding member such as a piston, a slide bearing, and a gear of an engine of a transport device such as a motor vehicle, a surface treatment for reducing frictional resistance is performed on a sliding surface that slides with respect to other members in the presence of a lubricant in some cases. As the surface treatment, for example, a method of forming a solid lubrication film including a binder resin containing a polyamide-imide resin or the like, a solid lubricant containing molybdenum disulfide or the like is known (PCT International Publication No. WO 2008/044598). In a member in which the solid lubrication film is formed, frictional resistance can be reduced and sliding torque decreases.